


coffee break

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: DECEIT STOP OVERWORKING YOURSELF, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, curly haired deceit, i feel like by reading any of my fics that involve deceit you can tell he's my favorite, i mean i'm awful saying they have feelings for eachother but its heavily implied!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: deceit has curly hair and is a flusttered messand roman is kinda easily destracted by messing with deceits hair
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Roceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	coffee break

**Author's Note:**

> this was made from a anon saying "Yo mix between your rociet actor buds and deceit with curly hair; Deceit is swamped with work one time and doesn't pay a lot of attention to Roman so the creative side quietly takes off his hat without snake noticing and starts playing with Deceit's hair and the snake melts before promptly swatting Roman's hands away"

dee had been working all week, he was lucky he wasn't human or the amount of caffeine he had probably would’ve killed his stomach 

and to top all of that off dee was helping roman practice for some musical audition, and it just messed with him when he heard small creaks even though no one was around (though he didn't check if it was anyone). 

  
he didn't mind helping but it just made him to worn out to notice the small weigh on his head’s sudden absence

  
he was a little confused when suddenly one of his unruly curls fell onto his face. but he was too tired to question it,   
but he was completely and utterly baffled when he felt someone begin playing with his hair, he turned his head and saw roman smiling like he hadn't just been cought,

deceit melted into the touch before his face went bright red and he promptly swatted romans hands away

  
“when did you get here?” deceit squeaked

roman laughed, retracting his hand “hmm I think about ten minutes ago, I was ganna get you to make sure you had at least a small break, but then I got distracted~” roman smiled

deceit could feel himself getting more red, “where's my hat???” deceit squeaked 

  
in all honesty deceit didn't mind roman seeing his curly hair, he trusted him not to tell the others, though he didn't trust that his heart could deal with roman’s stupid flirting

  
and roman thought deceit was adorable, with his unruly curls and trying so hard to flirt but when being flirted with he turns all mushy,

  
“right here~” roman bowed presenting the hat in question

deceit gingerly took the hat, placing in ever so gently on his head

“thank you, now if you want we can take that break,” deceit gave a small shy smile 

  
roman gave an airy laugh “sure, heaven knows you need it.” 

deceit couldn't argue,

they left to watch parks and recreation, and deceit ended up falling asleep, leaning on roman's shoulder


End file.
